


Bent

by GanglyLimbs



Series: Bent. Not Broken. [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone is younger, GTA AU, Multi, Omega Verse, Omega/Omega/Omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/pseuds/GanglyLimbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael found home in an alleyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bent

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first story in a Fake AH Crew series I'm starting. This is basically showing Michael's past and how he, Ray, and Gavin get together. Next story will involve Geoff, Jack, and Ryan and the start of the Fake AH Crew.  
> I feel like I should mention that this story talks about boys with uterus and infertility.  
> Everyone is younger which is why it's tagged as underage though no sex goes on till all of them are over 18-  
> Michael-18  
> Ray and Gavin-17 but Gavin is three months older

Michael found home in an alleyway, next to a sketchy ass convenience store in one of the most corrupt cities in the United States.

Michael never had a place that felt like _home_. Not since he turned sixteen, when he presented as an Omega. It wasn't that his parents weren't disappointed with his status, exactly. His brothers were Alphas, and though they assumed Michael would follow in their footsteps, his parents had been fine with him being an Omega.

What they weren't ok with was what they found out at the Hospital, when Michael went to have his status officially declared. The Beta doctor had run test and Michael remembers thinking that she was taking longer than when his brothers had this done. He had just assumed that it was because they were Alphas and he was an Omega, different tests for different status kind of thing.

Even when the doctor had pulled his parents out into the hall to have a whispered conversation, Michael had passed it off as the doctor getting permission to explain some of the grittier details of being an Omega. He was sure there were some parents who wished to tell their kids themselves what exactly the clear stuff was coming out of their ass. It was only when the three had returned did Michael suspect something was up. The doctor’s face was grim and his mother looked close to tears. When he had turned towards his dad, he actually shrank back a bit. His father looked _pissed_ , far beyond anything Michael had seen before.

The doctor drew his attention from his father, bending down to his height and placing a hand on his knee. “Honey, how are you doing?”

The Omega had frowned. “Fine. What’s going on?” He had never been one to beat around the bush. Especially with the way his parents were looking. Michael was starting to fear for the worst. Did they find something like a tumor? Did he have cancer? Was it life threatening? His heart was pounding and all he wanted them to do was just spit it out.

The doctor had been thrown off by his brashness for a moment. She quickly recovered though, straightening her shoulders and squeezing his knee. “I have some bad news. We did some tests and we found…well there is no easy way to say this. But Michael, something had happened to your womb while you were developing.” At the blank look Michael gave her, she sighed. “You’ll be unable to have children. You’re infertile.”

Michael blinked. “…And?” Because surly there had to be an _and_. Everyone couldn't look this distressed over him not being able to reproduce.

The doctor had furrowed her brows, not seeming to understand Michael’s confusion. “It’s a rare condition.” She explained, probably thinking that he just didn't grasp what was going one. “Happens to one out of a hundred thousand Omegas. Because of its rareness, there really is no way to reverse it. I’m sorry, but you’ll never become pregnant.”

Michael remembers being confused and slightly frustrated. Because he had understood that, he wasn't stupid. He couldn't become pregnant. Big whoop. Having always expected to be an Alpha, he had never thought of being able to have kids. Truthfully, he didn't think he really wanted kids anyway. Maybe he would change his mind in the future, but then and there he was just relived that it wasn't something worse. Something fatal.

Seeing as their only concern seemed to be him unable to reproduce, Michael had just wanted to get out of there. He was tired and hungry. Unfortunately for him, that was when his mom had decided to speak up.

“Isn't there something you could do? I..I just can’t believe I gave birth to a defect. There must be _something_.”

Michael had reeled back a bit, stunned. His mom had never referred to him like that. Now even when he first slicked his pants, announcing his status as an Omega.

The doctor turned to her, standing up and moving her hand to his shoulder. As if he needed comfort or some shit like that. “I’m sorry ma’am. Like I said, this is a rare condition and there isn't much research on why or how it happens.” The doctor had paused, pursing her lips. Michael likes to think, when he’s feeling a bit remorseful that he doesn’t speak to his parents now, that if she hadn’t continued his life would have stayed the same. But deep down, he knows that he would end up here eventually. She just speed up the process. “There…there is one thing I can think of. There has been a rumor that a group of doctors believe they can fix whatever causes this. But” The doctor was quick to add, “It’s very expensive and risky. Plus, the process is painful.”

Michael had made a face, insulted that she would even bring it up. He didn’t need to be fixed. Besides, painful and risky? No way would his parents put him through-

“How much?” His father demanded. Michael couldn’t help gasping, staring at his father in horror. Why would he even ask?

 “A couple hundred thousand.” Michael watched with relief as his parents’ shoulders sagged. He had never thought he would be so thankful for being poor. “Like I said, expensive.”

“And there isn’t anything else that can be done?” His mother implored. That was when Michael decided he had had enough.

“ _Hey_.” Everyone turned to stare at him in shock, as if they had forgotten he was there. It had only served to make Michael angrier. “Don’t I have a say in this? What if I don’t want to be “fixed”? You thought about that?”

“Oh, Michael, honey. You don’t know what you want.” His mother cooed, making Michael sneer.

“How would you know what I want? Are you me?” Michael yelled. His mother could only stare in silence as Michael continued ranting. “No? So how the fuck would you know what I do and do not want?”

His father growled, storming forward and grabbing his son’s arm. “Listen here you little shit. You don’t _ever_ talk to your mother that way.”

Michael tugged uselessly at his arm but he didn’t back down. “What kind of mother calls her son a defect? What kind of parents would even consider having their son go through surgery that’s painful? To what? Change something that doesn’t need to be changed?”

“You’re broken!” His father shouted, shaking the Omega. “Don’t you get it? Are you that _stupid_? You’re broken and all we want to do is fix you!”

“Stop it. Dad, stop.” Michael yelled, frustration making tears gather in his eyes. “I’m not broken. I’m not”

“Yes you are. No Alpha is going to want you if you can’t have kids. And so help me God, no son of mine is going to be a reject!”

“Sir!” The doctor finally broke in. “Please calm down. I know you’re angry, but I can’t allow you to hurt your child.”

Michael’s father growled before dropping Michael’s arm, lips curled in disgust. “If he doesn’t want this problem to be fixed, then fine. He is no child of mine.” With that he stormed out of the office. Michael’s mother had been curled into herself against the wall, silently crying. Michael felt nothing but anger for her. The doctor gave him a sympathetic look before going over to consul her.

Michael sneered at both of them before he too fled the office.

For two years, Michael stood firm in his stance. His parents searched high and low for a way to reverse what had happened, but Michael refused every “cure”. His father gave up long before his mother but eventually they had to accept that Michael would not change. He stopped being Michael their son and just became Michael the child they had to take care of.  

He became a sort of dirty secret. His parents sprayed him with neutralizer to hide his status. For those that did figure out he was an Omega his parents did all they could to make sure they stayed away from him, especially Alphas. Wouldn’t want to bring shame to the family by letting it be known he couldn’t bear kids.

Michael soon became the friendless weirdo who everyone was warned to stay away from. His grades started dropping and he became more violent, more prone to start fights if someone so as much looked at him wrong. Besides a few teachers, no one really cared. They just shook their head and murmured to anyone nearby about the Jones kid going nowhere fast. Constantly at the back of his head was the thought that he should just end it all. No one needed or wanted him and the only real reason he didn’t ever follow through with that thought was because he didn’t dare give his parents the satisfaction.

On his eighteenth birthday, Michael Jones officially became homeless, kicked out now that his parents were no longer legally bound to care for him. With no family to take him in and penniless, Michael did the only thing he could think of. He ran. Ran far and long, doing anything to get as far away from New Jersey as he could. 

Michael ran until he literally couldn’t run anymore, hitting the ocean on the opposite side of the country. From there, he kind of just wondered around, never stopping in a city for long.

Until he wondered into Los Santos. Michael had no clue what made him decide to try for a new life there. Maybe it was fate or destiny or any of that bullshit. Maybe he was just tired of running. Maybe it was the sign welcoming him to the city, proclaiming Los Santos to be the beacon of light for everyone and he just decided to take it up on its offer.

Of course, Michael quickly caught onto the fact that Los Santos was not for the weak. Gangs and crime ran rampant, the police offering no help. It was everyone for themselves, a rule that Michael was familiar with.

At least the fights he got into back at school and the months on the road hardened his skin, made his pain tolerance higher. He never let anyone walk over him, whether they be an Alpha mugger or a swindling Omega. There was never a time his knuckles weren’t scabbed over and while he didn’t win every fight, he had his pride. To Michael, that’s all that mattered.

The alleyway Michael found himself living in was between a convenience store and a little family restaurant. Michael had stumbled into it one night, drawn in by the smell of food. He had rummaged through the trashcans, filling himself on scraps after going days without anything to eat. His stomach eventually protested and Michael was left curling up under some old cardboard, nursing a stomach ache. Since then, Michael spent his days looking for any kind of work and nights back in the alley, hiding and trying to survive.

One night, after failing yet again to find anyone willing to hire a smelly and dirty Omega, Michael fell into a fitful sleep. Though he was growing used to a near empty stomach, the hunger pangs still made it hard to go deeper than a light doze. So it wasn’t hard to hear the creaking sound of a nearby door opening. Considering that the old Alpha that owned the store and the strict Beta that ran the restaurant weren’t too fond of those loitering around their establishments (as if it was the sight of a homeless man hanging around that was the reason they were doing so shitty), Michael was quick to cover himself with nearby trash. Just not quick enough.

He winced when he heard a slight gasp, the rustling of all movement stopping. Michael was mentally cursing himself. The old man had threatened to shoot him the next time he saw Michael and the Omega was inclined to believe him. He strained to hear anything, hoping that if the Alpha did go for his gun he would have enough time to high tail it out of there.

Not hearing anything, he dared to take a peek. Instead of the burly form of an angry Alpha, he saw a young boy nervously glancing between Michael and inside the store. The bag of trash he obviously was taking out was loosely held in one hand while the other rhythmically squeezed the door knob. The smell of garbage that Michael was covered in made it impossible to catch the other’s scent, but his slight frame and the way he fidgeted lead Michael to believe the boy was an Omega.

Seeming to come to whatever decision he was trying to make, the boy made slow, careful steps to the dumpster. Michael held his breath but the other didn’t make any moves toward him, not even looking in Michael’s direction though they both knew he was there. The boy paused, still staring into the dumpster and for a moment, Michael was distracted when he decided to start biting his lower lip.

So when the boy stated to speak it startled Michael. “There are two half eaten pizza slices and a partially drunk bottle of water in here. My boss will be gone in ten minutes, so you should be safe. But he’ll be back early tomorrow and I suggest you’re gone before he gets here.” He said all of this not even glancing at Michael, then turned around and hurried back inside.

Michael waited, confused and suspicious, half convinced that the boy was leading him into dropping his guard until his boss comes out, guns blazing. He waited ten minutes, fifteen minutes, then twenty minutes. When half an hour passed, Michael was finally convinced he was safe, practically flying to the dumpster, tearing into the trash. Just like the boy said, there were the pizza slices. They were cold, covered in wrappers and old gum and wet from drinks being thrown on them, but they couldn’t have looked more delicious to the hungry Omega. He woofed them down, only slowing when he took sips from the water bottle.  Michael was even able to find wrappers with candy still in it. He licked them clean and went to bed happy.

He still couldn’t sleep. While he wasn’t hungry anymore he couldn’t stop thinking of the boy who had fed him. Michael wouldn’t say that no one had done something like that for him. Plenty of old ladies at diners had felt sorry enough for him to give Michael some free food when he had been traveling. But no one in Los Santos had and that was what had Michael curious.

No one cared if you were down on your luck here. Michael couldn’t even beg for money without someone spitting at him or trying to rob him. So someone giving him _food_? It was unimaginable. Yet this boy did. And warned him about his trigger happy boss. 

_Must not have live here long._ Michael mused. _Or those pizzas were poisoned and he wants me to die in my sleep._

~

They continued like that for a while. Michael hiding in the trash and the other boy sneaking him food. Eventually, Michael got curious enough to talk to the other.

But Michael found out fast that while the boy might be willing to give him food he wasn’t too keen on actually conversing. At the first sound of Michael’s voice the boy ran away like a startled deer. Michael tried this several times before coming to the conclusion that just trying to talk to him wouldn’t work.

The next time the boy came out, Michael wasn’t hiding in the trash as usual. Instead, he hid behind the door, waiting. When the other boy was far away enough, Michael slammed the door shut. The boy jumped, turning around to give Michael wide startled eyes. Michael was finally able to see him clearly for the first time. He was a lean thing with dark skin and darker eyes. His large square glasses were crooked, his hair scruffy, and he had the beginnings of a teenage beard.

He was adorable.

Michael was momentarily stunned by the other but as soon as the boy started looking around for a way to escape, he jumped into action.

“Wait, wait. I’m not trying to hurt you.” Michael was quick to explain, holding his hands up to show he wasn’t lying.  “I just want to say thanks. For, uh, the food. And not ratting me out to your boss.”

The teen didn’t answer, his eyes flicking around, never resting on one place for long. But he made no other move to leave and Michael allowed himself a small smile. “I’m Michael by the way.”

After a minute of hesitating, the other lad finally looked at him. “I’m-my names Ray.”

“Ray.” Michael rolled the name around in his mouth. He liked it. “Well, thank you Ray.”

“You’re welcomed.” Ray sounded surprised and Michael didn’t blame him. The two stared at each other in silence before Ray decided to speak up. “I-I really need to go. Mr. Vancoulse-my boss-doesn’t like it when I’m out of his sight for long. Thinks I’m slacking off.”

“Sounds like a dick.” Michael commented.

Ray let out a startled laugh. “Yeah, well, he is. One of those old fashion Alphas that think Omegas aren’t good for anything but licking his knot.”

“Fucking bigot.” Michael spat. He had run into his fair share of those type of Alphas. “He tries anything, you come out here. I’ll kick his ass.”

“Why?”

“Huh?” Michael asked, brought out of his violent thoughts.

Ray was staring him in the eye now, all trace of previous nervousness gone. “Why would you care how my boss treats me?”

The question briefly threw Michael. Why _did_ he care what happened to Ray? What happened to looking out for number one?

Well, because he was Michael, unpredictable and wild. When has he ever played by the rules, even his own? “Because I hate when others are bullied for their status. We Omegas have to look out for each other.” He gave Ray a wink, making the other boy blush. “Plus you’re the first person who’s shown me any sort of kindness since I got here.”

“Oh. I thought you had an accent. Where are you from?” Ray inquired, cheeks still red.

“New Jersey.”

Ray’s lips turned down slightly. “That’s a long way from Los Santos.”

“Yes. It is.” Michael clipped out. That all familiar fire stirred in the pit of his stomach at the memory of why, exactly, he’s here.

Ray seemed taken back by Michael’s sudden rudeness. He fell into silence again, palming the back of his head.

Michael cleared his throat, regretting that he may have possibly scared Ray away. “Well, I guess I should let you go. Don’t want you to get into too much trouble.” He gave Ray a quick grin. “Thank you again, for the food and not shooing me away.”

Ray sighed. “Yeah, yeah I should. And, again, you’re welcome.” Michael backed away and Ray opened the door to go back inside. Before he did though, he stilled in the door frame. Turning around he gave Michael a (slightly awkward) wink. “We Omegas have to stick together.” Then he was gone.

Michael chuckled, a fond spot already growing for the shy, Omega boy.

~

Michael slowly coaxed Ray out of his shell. Anytime the Omega came out Michael made sure to greet him, ask Ray about his day, and hear all the juicy gossip about Vancoulse’s affair with the twin Omega girls from across the street.

It wasn’t long till the two became best of friends, or well, only friends. Ray was a loner, still in high school but with no plans for college. He went straight from school to his job, worked late into the night, then home to sleep. Wake up and repeat.  No time for friends or for anything really. His mom was an only parent and the two struggled to survive week to week.

“She refuses to let me drop out.” Ray said one time. “She’s being a good mom but I need the hours. Once I graduate, I can go full time.”

Michael frowned. “Ray, you’re going to overwork yourself. The asshole already runs you ragged.”

Ray shrugged. “It’s the only thing I can do. Not like there’s anything else for me in my future.”

Michael wanted to argue but what could he say?

~

While Ray was fine being friends with a homeless man (or Michael assumed he was since he never said anything), even he eventually couldn’t stand how grimy Michael was getting. He dragged the other Omega to one of the back rooms one day when his boss was out “visiting” their neighbors.

“Our heat room.” Ray explained as he pushed Michael into the small shower. “State law requires anyone hiring Omegas to have one. Part of the reason Vancoulse hates me. Tried to be as cheap as possible but still spent more money than he wanted to.” Michael gave him a look and Ray rolled his eyes. “Trust me, I’ve had to hear about it for the past two years. Anyway, the shampoo is supposed to be neutralizer but he hasn’t changed it since he first bought it so I doubt it masks scent anymore. Should still work great at getting rid of that garbage smell though.”

“This water is fucking cold, Jesus Christ.” Michael yelped.

“Cheap bastard, remember.” Ray said, eyes starting to stray lower before he forced himself to turn away. Clearing his throat he continued. “Anyway, Boss man has been leaving the store more and more. I think the twins are going into heat or something. So you can start taking showers in here. You know, if you want.”

Michael opened the shower door long enough to grin at the other. “Thank you Ray.”

Ray’s blush reached up to his ears.

The two were still wary of Ray’s boss returning at any time so the shower was short, but Michael stepped out a new Omega all the same. Ray couldn’t help but ogle the other. Michael’s hair was bouncy and curly when not weighed down by grease and Ray hadn’t realized just how _tan_ he was.  Plus his _smell_ , which had been covered up before.  Ground cinnamon, spicy and sitting heavy on his tongue. Ray couldn’t help but take deep breaths to get more.

Michael was doing the same, just being sneakier at it. He had never been able to smell Ray before, his stinky scent covering up the other boy’s. Now his nose was filled with the sweet smell of vanilla. The scent was so strong Michael felt he could actually lick it up. After a few minutes of scenting each other, Michael shivered, realizing he was still naked. Blushing, Michael frantically put back on his clothes, nose crinkling at how dirty they were. They felt itchy against his now clean skin.

Once dressed, Michael scrubbed his cheeks, trying to get rid of his embarrassment before finally looking back at Ray. The Omega seemed to be lost in his scenting and Michael couldn’t help chuckling. Clean and giving his friend a scent boner. Life was starting to look up.

~

With the help of Ray and his magical shower, Michael was eventually able to get a job at a construction site. All he really did was run around bringing coffee and paperwork to the bosses. It was exhausting and demeaning as he was an Omega around jerky Alphas but it paid and that’s all Michael cared about. He still lived in the alley by Ray’s convenience store.

“Like hell I can pay for an apartment and feed myself on that salary.” Michael told Ray when the other Omega had asked. Neither mentioned how low the local rent was.

The two continued to grow closer, regular scenting being added to their schedule. Michael would buy fast food for the two to share and he could now walk into the convenience store without Vancoulse chasing him out.

Michael couldn’t deny the way his stomach fluttered whenever he and Ray touched. His chest warmed when Ray laughed and the Omega’s smile was contagious. He held Ray when the other boy was crying because of his boss, stress, anxiety, bullies at school…he held Ray through it all. The two made plans to explore more of the city when summer arrived, Ray having lived here his entire life knowing where all the cool spots were. Michael told stories of his travels on the road that he never told anyone before, his struggles and regrets as well as the dumb shit he did. Michael told Ray about his family, though he never mentioned why they treated him so bad. The two pooled their money together to buy cheap suppressants and they were there for each other when the medicine backfired and they were taking turns throwing up in the toilet. Michael snuck into Ray’s apartment to give him water and fruit when the boy fell into heat and Ray guarded the convenience store heat room when Michael had his.

Michael was planning to ask Ray to be his mate when Ray turned eighteen. He was sure that he would never feel for another what he felt for Ray.

And then Gavin entered their lives.

~

“The guy’s a fucking idiot.” Michael laughed. “He knocked up the poor girl?”

“And her sister.” The two were howling now. “Imagine how that family announcement’s going to go.”

“It’s what that fuckface deserves-“Michael was interrupted by the sound of pounding feet. Both boys turned to stare at the entrance of the alleyway as a young lanky man skidded in. He was panting hard, his face flushed, and eyes wide as tripped over his feet, falling to the ground in front of Michael and Ray.

Michael didn’t even get a chance to ask what the hell was going on before three Alphas were blocking the entrance. The boy on the floor gasped, crawling backwards and away from the lecherous looks the Alphas were giving him.

“Now why did you have to go and do that, Pretty?” The one in front asked. “You’re just making this harder on yourself.”

Michael narrowed his eyes. This couldn’t be good, whatever _this_ was. And the then the smell hit him. Apples. Fat, juicy apples. A whole orchard of them. And it was coming from the boy on the ground.

He was an Omega and he was in heat.

The Alpha closest to the Omega made a move to grab him and Michael did what he does best. Act before thinking.

“Hey, assholes.” He growled out, leaping up to push his way in between the helpless Omega and the Alpha. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

The Alpha jerked back, startled by Michael’s sudden appearance. Once he realized that Michael was an Omega though, he puffed himself up and sneered down at him. “What does it matter to you, Omega? Learn your place before I beat it into you.”

Michael didn’t back down. He looked the Alpha up and down before smiling, showing off his fangs. “A skinny fuck like you? Bet you don’t have anything bigger than a fucking puppy knot.” Ray was helping the unknown Omega off the ground, keeping a wary eye on the group of Alphas.

The other man snarled. “What did you say, you fuck?” He raised his fist and that was all Michael need to act.

The Alpha was on the ground the next second, out cold. His buddies stared with jaws open at Michael, who gave them his most ferocious smirk. “Who wants it next?”

The Alphas gathered their buddy up and high tailed it away.

Ray was cradling the nameless Omega, who was whimpering. “I think the cramps have set in. He must be really close to falling into full blown heat.”

Michael inhaled deeply. “Smells like it.” He walked up to them, placing a hand on the Omega’s forehead. “Feels like he’s hit the fever stage too.” Michael said, frowning.

“Hey.” Ray gently prodded the Omega, getting him to open his eyes long enough for Ray to ask him some questions. Michael absently noted that they were green. “Can you tell me your name? Or where you live?”

The Omega licked his lips. “G-Gavin. My name’s Gavin.” Michael was surprised to hear a British accent. “A-a-and I don’t-don’t have a home.”

“What about parents? Where are your parents?” Michael pressed, concern growing.

Gavin shook his head. “No parents.”

Michael silently cursed. He shoved his hand through his hair, looking up at Ray. “He needs to go in the heat room.”

Ray nodded. The two of them were able to man handle Gavin indoors, the Omega weighing next to nothing. Once getting him settled into the cot with a cool rag on his head, they sprayed him down with neutralizer and left him to sleep.

“What are we going to do with him?” Michael asked.

“Keep him in the room till his heat is over with.” Ray said, like it’s obvious. He grabbed a rag to start the cleaning his boss had asked him to do over an hour ago. He looked up to find Michael giving him a look. “What?”

“You want to keep him here?”

“Well, yeah.” Ray said, not understanding. “Where else can he go?”

“Anywhere but here.” Michael said. “We don’t know him. We don’t know what kind of trouble he can bring us.”

“I didn’t know you either and look at us now.” Ray shot back. “Besides, I’m not throwing an Omega in heat out in this city. Poor boy would be knotted before he took ten steps.”

Michael sighed. He couldn’t really throw Gavin out either. He wasn’t that cruel. “Ok. But once his heat is over with, he’s gone.”

~

Gavin did not leave. Mostly because he refused.

The Omega’s heat ended two days later and though Michael tried to make it clear that he wasn’t welcomed back, Gavin kept showing up. He immediately had Ray’s sympathy and eventually the two wore Michael down.

And though Michael had been determined to hate Gavin (especially when the shit stain kept stealing all of Ray’s attention) it was hard. He was like a puppy, wiggling around in excitement whenever he saw Michael, jumping on him, always greeting him enthusiastically. His smile and fluffy hair were adorable and both Michael and Ray could tell he hadn’t been in Los Santos that long. He still had an air of innocence around him. Michael might put up a tough front but there was no way he could throw someone like Gavin to the wolves of this city.

Gavin explained, when his heat died down and he could think clearly, that he was in the states by himself, without anything to his name. Ray tried to pry for more information about his parents and why he was in the US alone in the first place, but Gavin shut down around the topic. Michael hated seeing the normally outgoing lad turn reclusive so the two stopped asking.

As no one could hire him, Gavin not being a citizen, he had no way of earning money so the two other Omegas took him in, buying him food and Michael letting him stay in the same alley. Michael tried to be annoyed by it but it was sort of nice to have someone to cuddle with at night, especially for the cold ones. In return, Gavin would help Ray with the cleaning when Ray’s boss left.

Gavin seemed to seamlessly worm his way into their hearts. Michael and Ray soon became Michael, Ray, and Gavin. One Omega was rarely seen without the other two attached to his hip. Gavin showed them an old arcade area he once saw and impressed them with how terrible he was at the games. Michael wasn't much better but he had the two in fits on the floor with his angry outburst. Ray stuck to creaming them and the trio spent countless afternoons playing all the games (and scamming the old man at the counter with a quarter trick Michael learned in Kentucky).

On nights when Gavin was feeling particularly talkative, he told them about England. About all the food he missed and his best friend, Dan. How the weather back there wasn’t nearly as nice here, but man did he miss the rain.  He talked extensively about cameras and the stupid shit he filmed himself doing. How sometimes, he felt that his computer was the only thing that loved him. Michael and Ray listened attentively and the three would fall asleep curled around each other. 

Michael fell in love with the stupid idiot and his stupid accent. As much as he loved his sweet Ray.

~

It was the middle of the summer, the heat oppressive and Ray’s boss had decided to take the day off to spend in his pool (as he took great pleasure in informing Ray). Gavin and Michael were free to walk around in the, thankfully, air conditioned store. As usual, it was a slow day for customers so the three Omegas took it as a chance to goof around. Ray bought them flavored drinks and Michael teased the other about sharing a bottle of Jack Daniel’s.  Gavin joined in and soon the teasing became serious.

“Come on, Ray.” Michael said, slinging an arm over the other. “I’ll buy it and Vancoulse will never know. Not like he has any actual footage in those security cameras of his.”

Ray gave a long suffering sigh. “I told you, I don’t drink.”

“You don’t have to, X-Ray.” Gavin chimed in from where he sat on the counter, kicking his legs. “Me and Michael will drink.”

“And I get to watch? Lucky me.” Ray replied dryly.

“Just want one bottle.” Michael pleaded.

Ray bit his lip, glancing between the alcohol shelf and Michael’s puppy dog look. He made the mistake of looking at Gavin and he was done for. “Fine. One bottle.”

Five bottles of various drinks later, Michael and Gavin were on the floor, laying over each other and giggling. “Y-y-you’re drunk, Michael.”

Ray chuckled at how butchered the name came out. “You both are drunk. No more for either of you.”  The two on the floor made protesting noises but neither could really do anything about Ray taking away the bottle.

After he calmed down, Michael rolled over to stare up at the ceiling. “I love you guys.”

“We know.” Ray said, not even bothering to look over at him.

“No, man. I really, really love you guys.” Michael said, slowly turning to look at the lad.

“Never would have taken you for a happy drunk.” Ray observed.

“I love you and I’m afraid.” Michael continued as if Ray had never spoken. “I love you guys so much. But I don’t think you’ll be able to love me back.”

Ray furrowed his eyebrows, frowning. “What are you talking about, Michael?”

Gavin rolled over to poke at Michael’s shoulder. “Yeah. What are you on about?”

“It’s why my parents hate me. And they weren’t bad, not really. Not till I presented.”

“You’re parents hated Omegas?” Ray asked, trying to understand Michael’s drunken rambling.

“No, no. Not because I’m an Omega. Because I’m messed up. On the inside.”  Michael tried to explain. “Like, I’m wrong, in here.” Michael patted his stomach.

Ray held his breath. “Michael?” Gavin was trying to drag himself to get a good look at Michael’s face, but was failing and quickly starting to give up, instead curling into his side to doze off.

“How can anyone love someone as broken as me?”

~

Michael woke up sputtering as cold water was dumped on him. “Wake up. Boss is gone and we need to talk.”

“What the fuck, Ray.” Michael growled out, a headache starting to form.

“We need to talk.” Ray repeated, opening another water bottle to pour on Gavin. Michael had never heard Ray sound so serious and wisely shut his mouth, quickly getting cleaned up.

Ray marched the two of them out to the front, ignoring their groans as the bright light hit them. They all sat around the counter. “What is this about?” Gavin asked, hiding his head in his arms.

Ray took a deep breath. “You guys got drunk yesterday-“

“What did we do?” Michael asked, worried now. Did they destroy something?”

“It’s more of what you said, Michael.”

Shit. Now Michael was plain terrified.

“Apparently, when you get drunk you get talkative.” Ray started. He briefly stopped, gathering his courage. “And yesterday you started talking about your parents.”

Gavin whipped his head around to stare wide-eyed at Michael, who tensed. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

“You kept going on about being messed up and broken,” Ray rushed on, sensing Michael’s distressed. “And at first it was really hard to understand you. But finally, I was able to get you to say what was wrong. And you told me about your…condition.”

“What? What condition?” Gavin asked, looking between the two. “What are you talking about?”

Michael was staring down at the counter, hands fisting in his shirt. For the first time in years, he could feel his eyes welling up with tears.

“Michael.” Ray reached over to grab the Omega’s hand. “It’s ok.”

“It’s not.” Michael yelled, standing up to glare at Ray. Ray stood up too and Gavin jumped back in surprise. “Don’t you dare lie to me, Ray.”

“Michael, now is not the time to let your anger get the best of you.” Ray said, trying to calm him down.

“No right now is the best time. My parents lied and harassed me for two years before they kicked me out. I’m not going to allow that to happen again. Especially with you.”

“Michael-“

“It’s not fine because if I wasn’t fucked up, they would have loved me. Even as an Omega, they would have gotten over it and I would’ve had friends and gone to college and they would still love me.” Tears were rolling down his cheeks and snot was starting to fall and he was acting like a mess in front of Ray and Gavin. Everything was fucked because he thought he could be a big boy and handle his liquor. All he did was open his big mouth and ruin the only relationship he had.

“Michael, listen-“

“And I never wanted you guys to find out because I love you both. And even though none of us are Alphas and it shouldn’t matter, I know it does.”

“Michael, Michael. Stop, I’m trying-“

“What are both of you on about?” Gavin jumped in, voice wavering. His scent had stated to sour, rotten apples filling the room.

“Michael’s being an idiot is what’s going on.” Ray snapped.

“Fuck you, Ray.” Michael snarled. He couldn’t handle this. The older boy made to leave; leave the store, leave Los Santos, leave the state. Anything to get away from having to deal with this.

Ray stopped him.

“You’re not the only one.”

Michael paused, teary eyes turning back to stare at Ray in confusion. “What?”

“You’re not the only one.” Ray repeated. “If you would actually listen to what I had to say, I was trying to tell you you’re not the only one with that condition.”

“You-you know someone else who has it?” Michael asked. He shouldn’t be surprised, it wasn’t like he was the only one who’d be infertile. But he’s never actually met anyone else that had to live with what he was dealing with.

Ray nodded. Then pointed at himself.

Michael hated admitting that it took him a few seconds to understand what Ray was saying. When it hit him, he could only stare wide-eyed at the other boy. “You-?”

Ray sighed. “I was really early. Presented at fourteen. They think that’s what messed me up. My father couldn’t handle that I was infertile and left.” Michael felt a tug on his heart strings at how empty Ray sounded.

“You’re infertile like me?” Michael asked, not quite believing it.

“Yeah. Which is why it’s really ok, Michael.” Ray gave a sad smile. “We can be broken together.”

“You’re both infertile?” Ray and Michael were shocked out of their moment by Gavin’s quite voice.

Michael warily looked at Gavin, flinching at his blank face. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ray starting to sink in on himself. Michael was stuck between going to comfort Ray or convincing Gavin that they were worth sticking around for. He couldn’t decide and therefore stayed where he was.

Gavin ran.

At Michael, tackling him onto the floor.

“You both are infertile.” He shouted. “I-I thought I was the only one.”

Michael reeled back in shock, forcing Gavin to look him in the eyes. “You too?”

“It’s why I was sent here. My parents wanted me to have an experimental reverse surgery but all I heard was how painful it was and how some had even died from it and I got scared. So I ran.”

“You both are like me.” Michael breathed out.

“You’re like me.” Gavin said, wonder and tears in his tone.

“You feel like an idiot now.” Ray said weakly, but Michael could tell he was on the verge of crying too.

“Yeah. Yeah I do. Fucking hell.” Michael wrapped his arms around Gavin, burying his face in Gavin’s hair and taking deep breaths of his fruity smell. He started laughing, the other two quickly joining in. “I never-I didn’t think I would ever meet someone like me.”

“And yet you met two.” Ray teased, walking over to kneel down by them.

Gavin had had his face buried in Michael’s chest but looked up to catch Michael’s eye. “I believe you also said you loved us. And there was an implied mating in there.”

Michael blushed, looking away but he caught Ray smirking at him. “Well. Maybe.”

“Oh, did you hear that Gavin. Maybe he loves us.” Ray mocked.

“Maybe he wants to mate with us.” Gavin followed up.

Michael wrinkled his nose. “Who would ever want to mate with your dumb ass?” He pushed Gavin off, the Omega squawking indigently.   

“Fine, then I get to have Ray all to myself.” Gavin declared, wrapping his long arms around said laughing boy. Gavin made exaggerated kissing sounds, causing Ray to try and push him away.

“Gross. I don’t want your cooties.”

“But X-Ray!”

Michael grinned as he watched the two play fight. He felt something he hadn't in a while, he felt complete. He had found home in an alleyway, next to a sketchy ass convenience store in one of the most corrupt cities of the United States.

Michael found home in two boys who were as broken as he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcomed. Come talk to me at my tumblr-ganglylimbs-about this story or any of my other ones.


End file.
